federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kardok
|mass = |epithet = The Undying |birthdate = |birthplace = First City, Qo'noS |age = |status = Alive |family = *D'Ghor (father) *Tavana (mother) *Kalara (sister) *Kora (grandmother) |rank = Captain |occupation = , |affiliation = *Klingon Empire *Klingon Defense Force *House of Kardok *House of D'Ghor *Zenith Alliance }} Kardok – son of D'Ghor and patriarch of the House of Kardok – was a male Klingon captain and former Zenith Alliance operative. He was banished from Qo'noS in 2380 for misconduct and treason. By 2409, however, he had been reinstated in the Klingon Defense Force. After slaying Hassan the Undying in one-on-one combat, he became known on Nimbus III as "Kardok the Undying". Biography Early life Kardok was a Klingon male born to D'Ghor, a member of the Klingon High Council, and Tavana in (Earth year 2365) in the First City on Qo'noS. Kardok's father was overjoyed to have a male heir, but his mother was less than enthused, due to her husband's apparent lack of honor. For this reason, she nicknamed him "quvHa' puqloD," or "dishonored son." In 2368, at the age of 6, he fought two older Klingon boys, injuring one of them. He knew from then on that he was destined to be a warrior. A year later, Kardok's mother gave birth to another child, a daughter, named Kalara. Following his father's discommendation and subsequent ejection from the Klingon High Council in 2371, Kardok determined to regain his father's lost honor. Early career In 2374, Kardok enlisted in the Klingon Defense Force. He served on a for two years. In the years ensuing the Dominion War, Kardok continued to grow discontented with the state of the Klingon Empire. He began searching for others who shared his concerns for the future of the Empire. As a Zenith operative He joined the Zenith Alliance in 2378, under the impression that they would assist him in restoring the former glory of the Empire. He soon learned, however, that Klingons were not the only species operating within the organization. He was assigned command of the in 2380. Later that year, he was tasked with destroying the Federation's flagship, the , and capturing Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He succeeded in capturing Picard, but Picard soon convinced him that his master, Xolor, was not interested simply in conquering worlds, but in causing total annihilation, using a new prototype weapon called . The duo then devised a plan to inform the Enterprise of Xolor's strategy, while Kardok convinced his crew that he was actually leading the Enterprise into a trap. One of Kardok's officers, Vana Aleksandrov, however, saw through his guise, and turned on him after one of her informants brought her word of what he and Picard were planning. She subsequently took command of the GhIqtal, telling Kardok that Xolor was waiting for them. Aleksandrov brought Kardok and Picard before Xolor, who intended to kill Kardok for his disobedience. Kardok humbled himself and sought forgiveness, however, and Xolor had mercy on him. Aleksandrov was furious, and returned to the GhIqtal. She concluded that both Xolor and Kardok's judgments were clouded, and that she, and she alone, would have to "cleanse" the galaxy and build their empire. Meanwhile, Kardok was able to recruit Maglus and Nen to join him in overthrowing Xolor, having them send coded messages to the Enterprise. Upon leaving Zenith Prime, Kardok and Picard determined to halt Xolor's reign, and bring about the end of the Zenith Alliance, by using the red matter device contained on the GhIqtal. Once aboard the GhIqtal, the duo began loading the device, aiming it at the system's . The plan worked, and the red matter created a , consuming everything in the system. The Enterprise was able to beam everyone off the GhIqtal, except for Aleksandrov. After the battle, Picard informed Kardok that he had been banished from Qo'noS. Kardok knew that his actions had brought dishonor to him and his house, but Picard told him that some of his honor had been restored due to his choice to aid them. The Enterprise set course for the nearest starbase where Kardok would be dropped off. He did not know where he would go next, but he was hopeful that one day he would be allowed to return to his home. Return to the Klingon Defense Force By stardate 83446.1 (2409), Kardok had returned to the Klingon Defense Force and gained command of the . The SuvwI was sent with a small group of Klingon ships to the Donatu system to investigate the reason for the True Way's presence there. When the entered the system, one of the ships from his group attacked them, but he ordered them to stand down. He hailed the Leviathan, telling Lieutenant Commander Jason Fredricks to continue his mission there. Jason wished to speak face-to-face, but Kardok would not allow it. Service on the IKS SuvwI Devidian crisis Kardok later took an over to the True Way's flagship, the Axon, and fought the Devidian leader, killing it with the assistance of Jason's team. His ship then towed the Axon back to Klingon space. Following the incident at Donatu, Kardok went to Drozana Station in search of more clues as to the Devidians' reappearance. Upon the arrival of Jason and his away team on the station, Kardok chose to reveal himself to them. He told Jason that he should not ask too many questions, in order to avoid unwanted attention. Jason asked if they had met, but Kardok denied it. Jason asked him what he knew about the Devidians; Kardok told him that they were extremely dangerous and would kill anyone who could give them what they wanted – . Jason was unsure about getting help from an enemy, but Kardok insisted that they were not enemies. At that moment, Jason realized that Kardok was in fact the Klingon captain who he had met at Donatu. Kardok accompanied Jason's away team to the lower levels of Drozana where the group discovered not only more Devidians, but a malfunctioning, murderous maintenance named Gein. Gein attacked the team, pinning Lucas Wells to the wall. Jason set his to a wide-beam setting which temporarily stunned the hologram. Gein fled, and Kardok made chase. By the time the rest of the team caught up to him, the Devidians had opened a portal in the main room and began flooding in. They engaged the Devidians while also firing upon the portal to weaken it. Gein, used the pandemonium to his advantage, throwing Tala Jones into the middle of the room. Jason managed to reach her, but Gein took notice and fired at them, causing them to fall next to the Devidian portal and be sucked in. Kardok and the remaining away team members then destroyed both Gein and the portal. Elisa Flores strongly objected to destroying the portal, as she felt they were abandoning Jason and Tala. Kardok assured her that there was likely another portal on the level. Elisa then told Dylyp Azeli, who had made the decision to destroy the portal, that if Jason was lost, she would never forgive him. Dylyp called another team down to the maintenance levels to assist them. When they reached the computer core level, they managed to stabilize another portal, and he, Lucas, Elisa, and Th'vol Olethla entered it. Hannah Freeman stayed behind to ensure that the portal remained stable, and Kardok chose to stay with her as protection in the event that more Devidians showed up. The two of them were accompanied by security officers Kevin Briggs and Walter Bozeman. While they waited for the others to return, Kardok attempted to relax his mind and "feel" the environment around him. Kevin compared Kardok to a Vulcan, but Hannah was intrigued and joined Kardok. After a few moments of silence, the two of them heard something emerging from the portal. It turned out to be the rest of the away team, along with Jason and Tala. Kardok asked what they had found on the other side of the portal, and Jason told him that the Devidians were focused on the 23rd century, necessitating their return to the past. B'vat Nimbus III and Hassan On stardate 83832.9, Kardok took an away team down to Paradise City on Nimbus III to gather information about Hassan the Undying, an Orion Syndicate boss who had murdered Kalara. When no one would help them at the city's watering hole, they got information from a local resident named Horace Jones. He sent them to a dead end, however, and Kardok was intent on cutting out the man's tongue until he got distracted by Jason, who had taken notice of him and his crew. Jason's crew were on the planet for their own mission, and the two groups decided to work together on their somewhat mutual goals. Shortly after, they witnessed a duel in the back streets of the city between a Romulan peacekeeper and a Gorn mercenary. They enlisted the help of the peacekeeper, named Law, and Kardok even offered to grant him asylum if he would be of use to them. Law led the groups to Hassan's stronghold, and they split into two groups in order to more easily infiltrate. Kardok's group was led by his officer Natanu Sei, who posed as an Orion mistress with an entourage of slaves. Upon approaching the entrance of Hassan's nightclub, the main attraction in the stronghold, they were stopped by an Orion bouncer. Kardok defended Natanu, who was a half- , from insults hurled at her by the bouncer, and even attacked him so they could gain entry to the nightclub. After entering the nightclub, Kardok's group was seated at a table in the main lounge area. Kardok and Jason, who were posing as Natanu's slaves, had to sit on the floor. After planning out their next move, Vance L'eher, one of Jason's officers, decided to covertly scan the area for signs of Hassan. When he didn't return, Kardok and the others broke with their disguises to try to rescue him. They were then cornered by Hassan and his security, but Kardok engaged him in hand-to-hand combat, swearing to avenge his sister. He managed to stab Hassan, but the bulky Orion soon took the upper hand, and Kardok and his comrades were thrown into Hassan's indoor arena to fight in a gladiator match. In the arena, Kardok was reunited with an old friend of his, Komodo. Traits Personality Relationships Family Kardok's younger sister, Kalara, was murdered by Hassan the Undying sometime prior to 2409. In order to avenge his sister and restore honor to his house, Kardok tracked Hassan to the Nimbus III where he intended to kill him. Kardok and Hassan later fought, but Hassan was too strong for Kardok. He was then forced to fight in Hassan's gladiator arena. Klingon Empire Komodo Kardok and Komodo had clearly been long-time friends, but they did not elaborate on their history together. They were reunited in Hassan's gladiatorial arena in 2409 and fought alongside each other against the crew of the Snap Dragon. Appendices Background and trivia *Kardok was first created as the main antagonist for ' 2010 story, . He was also featured in , in an involving Captain and the crew of the . Neither of these stories, however, are considered "canon" in terms of the Federation Legacy timeline, on which most of CaptFredricks' stories are based. **In all incarnations, Kardok was always subservient to a mysterious alien being who wished to destroy the Federation, who, in the most recent installment, is known as "Xolor". *Kardok is also the second character to be created on CaptFredricks' account, after Jason Fredricks. *CaptFredricks has given no indication of where he derived Kardok's name, simply stating that it "sounded Klingon." *Kardok's birth year was originally 2358, but was later changed to 2365 ( ), meaning in 2380 Kardok is 15, and in 2409 he is 44. *CaptFredricks stated he chose Kardok's birthday to be the 18th day of QIn because he was 18 years old when he first planned out the chapter . The chapter still remained unpublished two years after this. *With appearances in five stories (Lego Star Trek, Star Trek Out of Reality, , and ), Kardok has been in more of CaptFredricks' stories than any other character. *Kardok made his debut appearance in Federation Legacy in its 13th chapter, . He is not mentioned by name in the chapter, but in the following chapter, , it is revealed that it was in fact him. **He was originally meant to only appear in "What Lies Beneath", but his role in the arc was further expanded upon during its writing, with him appearing in all four chapters. *He is the first member of the crew to be introduced. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Navigation Category:Klingons Category:House of Kardok Category:House of D'Ghor